Time Lords
The Time Lords were originally inhabitants of the planet Gallifrey, who were most famous for the creation and attempted monopolisation of time travel technology. (DW: The Time Warrior et al.) They created and upheld the Laws of Time. (DW: The Three Doctors, Attack of the Cybermen) In 3460, after the atmosphere of the planet had been irreversably modified by Ascension Bomb (PAN: Survivors), the remaining Time Lords were forced to abandon Gallifrey and look for a new home. (PAN: Doctor) By 3769, the Time Lords and the Vex had become so interbred, they evolved into one species known as the Scallatti. (ELYM: The Promise) Characteristics To be added. History To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 6 *The War Games Season 8 *Terror of the Autons *Colony in Space Season 10 *The Three Doctors Season 12 *Genesis of the Daleks Season 14 *The Deadly Assassin Season 15 *The Invasion of Time Season 20 *Arc of Infinity 20th Anniversary Special *The Five Doctors Season 23 *The Mysterious Planet *Mindwarp *Terror of the Vervoids *The Ultimate Foe Season 27 *Ice Time Season 28 *Lungbarrow Season 31 *The Prisoner of Time Season 33 *Revenge of the Master Season 34 *Lost Memories *The Web of Time Season 35 *Killers of the Dark *The Man with the Hollow Head Season 36 *Guilty as Charged Season 37 *The Nightmare of Time Season 38 *Time's Crucible Season 39 *Who's Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos? Season 40 *The Other Season 41 *Lord President of Gallifrey *The Order of Rassilon *War of the Poplne *Forgotten in Time *The Siege *Trust is a Lie *The Enemy Uncovered *The Battle of the Strong Season 42 *The Resistance *Peace in Our Time *The Oncoming Storm *In the Mouths of Men *Evolution of the Matrix *Return to Earth *Everlasting War *Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 *The Winner's Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May the Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 46 *Inquisition *Mad World Rebel Zero *For the Good *The Darkest Reservation *Desperate Times, Desperate Measures *On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 *Period of Adjustment *War is Only as Good as Your Leader *Nature's Gift *Gallifreyan Equity *The Eternal Flame *The Death of Peace Series 2 *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All is Said and Done *Maybe It's Imaginary *Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C'est La Vie Series 5 *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm Series 6 * Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent's Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Series 7 *Home *Unity *Earth *The Ultimatum *The Values of Freedom *Put Your Dreams Away *Survivors *Doctor Cold Front Series 1 *Aftermath Series 2 *Ascension Movies *Doctor Who (2003) *Doctor Who: Revelation *Doctor Who: Vengeance *Doctor Who: Endgame Category:Alien Races Category:Gallifreyans